


The prison

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: Pay attention to your health.





	The prison

 

“…所以康纳，现在是什么该死的情况？”监狱临时拘捕室内，坐在硬床上的银发警探正抬头看着身边在和他说明事故经过的RK800仿生人。”

“汉克，如果不是你执意要去捡那个甜甜圈的纸袋，你就不会在这儿听我讲解事件经过了。”康纳手里拿着资料板，正在翻看上面夹带的关于今早在底特律警局附近发生的一起大型交通事故。

“Jesus，你要我相信三辆该死的无人车和一辆私家车追尾是因为我伸手去捡了自己的早餐？”安德森副队长的眉毛皱在一起一副不可置信的样子。

至于为什么是在监狱，原因是因为汉克完全无法忍受局子里的临时拘留室那个透明的玻璃墙，简直像动物园一样能把他剩下的老脸全都丢完。

“虽然概率很小但是事实如此。”康纳表示自己也无可奈何。

“你伸手去够纸袋的时候恰好是信号灯变成绿色后的一秒，一辆无人车为了避让你方向变更太大，结果往回打方向的时候一头撞上道路旁的消防栓。那个消防栓的钉子因为镀漆层被蹭掉了一块生锈，结果因为冲击裂开后被水流冲起，砸上了旁边正在巡逻的无人机。而这个可怜的小东西砸在了下一辆无人车引擎盖上，uh……接下来，我想你都看到了。”康纳一拍资料板，将其递给一脸糟糕神情的汉克·安德森。

“鉴于这起事故虽然由许多因素构成，但是所有事故参与者都没有过失，无法追责，只能由你这位事故引发者稍稍做出牺牲了，损失会由保险公司负责……对了汉克，考虑到事件概率，我想你在下午被释放的时候可以先去买注Powerball，uh…hah……也许会中奖哦。”

他甚至还没忍住在最后调侃了一番安德森副队长，而且选择性地忽略了汉克那正在不停上涨的怒气值。

“噢对了汉克，虽然这不会对你产生除了晚上需要加班之外的任何负面影响，不过上面写着是由于某市民无意的举动导致……的事故，需要我把甜甜圈写上去么汉克？”康纳对着老警探扬扬眉毛，嘴角还上扬了五个度。

“……听着康纳，我知道你还在为早上我不听你的强烈劝阻去O’MANSLEY DONUTS买了三个草莓甜甜圈生气，但是你也差不多该消火了吧？嘿，我已经因为这袋该死的甜甜圈蹲我人生里第一次该死的监狱了，不要让这个词再出现在媒体的报导和事故记录里让我头疼了好吗？！”汉克认命般的举起手示意自己屈服。

“Sure.”

“现在安静的，坐下来，然后履行你的主动承诺——陪我打发这个上午的时间，好吗Sweetheart?”他抬眼看向自己的搭档，却直直撞进那双正看着自己的清澈的栗色眼睛里。

“抱歉，我刚刚没听清你叫我什么，汉克你能重新叫一次吗？”那个男人皱着眉说完，重新扬起眉毛看向他，一副仿佛真没听清的样子。

“噢臭小子…”安德森副队长摇摇头，想要装作生气，但没能忍住嘴角的笑意。看来康纳想如愿以偿的再一次得到汉克的小补偿是没门儿了。

“就一次！”不死心的搭档噗地一声坐在老警探身旁床上，让警探不由得晃了一下，而康纳随后而来的手抓住汉克手臂，两个警官在临时拘捕室里打闹成一团，颇具戏剧性。

直到两三分钟后，汉克突然不自然地推开压在自己身上还在闹腾的搭档，掩饰似的清清嗓子：“咳咳，好了康纳，别闹了，咱们该找些事做……例如看看上周那个地下军火商被拦截的加密通讯，或者干脆来下盘棋什么的……”

“Uh-huh?你会下棋？”那个小混球大概对自己的警探为什么突然有些局促一清二楚，不但没有从他身上下来，反倒看了一眼自己坐的位置后干脆盘起腿坐在汉克·安德森小腹上，还好死不死地扭了扭屁股。

“嘿！混小子，别在这种地方惹事，你知道惹火我晚上是什么下场！”汉克看这家伙不但不听话，还往他的火上浇油，就挺起身想把这个臭小子从自己身上赶下去。

而康纳看了眼自己身下，不但身体丝毫不动，还故意操着一口英式的说明腔调，“可是你为什么勃起了，汉克。”

“哦老天！！！他妈的你别在有监控的地方说这个！还有别擅自扫描我的Dick……等等，嘿，为什么这么久了，门外一个经过的巡视警员都没有？”汉克突然注意到一些细节，“康纳，告诉我有谁知道我在这个破地方，然后知道我因为这种破事要蹲半天局子的又有谁？”

而且刚刚进这个房间，汉克记得自己没有像普通囚犯那样刷过掌纹，是康纳直接打开门之后，他们就进来的。

康纳指了指他。

“我，嗯没错，还有呢？”汉克点头。

他又指了指自己。

“嗯还有你，然后呢。”

然后他搭档的手就放下了。

“事实上你其实用用副队长的特权，就可以把这个毫无必要的小处罚给处理掉。而事实上我也是这么和弗勒说的，处理掉。至于行踪……我说你上午有些惊魂未定，请假去了酒吧。”康纳眨眨眼，自上而下地俯视着躺着的银发警探。

“但是我认为你得乖乖坐半天牢，这和交通事故没关系。”他的搭档伏下身，伸出左手，在汉克面前晃了晃。

那只手的无名指上有一只金色的戒指，和汉克左手上的一般无二。

“今天可是2039年11月12日，汉克·安德森。我们在一起一周年，你就完全没记住这回事，给我坐半天牢赎罪吧。”康纳极少会称呼他全名，这代表紧急情况，或者他确实有些——生气了。

“天哪……”原谅他，他只注意到了康纳今天一整个早上都在偷偷摸摸的看他，还以为是这小子不小心搞砸了什么怕被他被发现了，原来是在等他说这个。

“我很抱歉，康纳，我不是故意忘记的……”汉克想不出来说辞，毕竟错在他先，但是他又不合时宜地想：康纳不是那么在意这种事情的人，他是不是有其他的小算盘。

“但是你是不是有什么其他打算，告诉我，康纳。”汉克伸手圈住还坐在自己小腹上的搭档屁股，眼神带着股探究的意思。

“Uh，确实有。”他的搭档点头。“如果你想知道的话。最近那个军火商的案子取得了很大进展，几位PM型仿生人破解了密报，线人已经安排，相信缉拿只是时间问题。但是正因为如此，咱们好久没这么一块儿坐在一起了汉克。”康纳有些一本正经的样子，反倒是让汉克一愣。

‘这家伙冒着我生气的危险，挑个监狱房间就是为了和我独处会儿。天哪，我的甜心。’

“听着Sweetheart,我很荣幸你为了咱们能一块儿唠嗑会儿想出这么个微妙的主意，如果你愿意我想周末去公园约会会很棒。但是首先现在你得先从我身上下来，我不能保证你再扭动你的小屁股，我还能不能继续维持常态。”汉克的脸已经有些变红了，咬着牙拍拍身上搭档的屁股，示意他赶快下来。

“如果你愿意，我可以帮你解决问题。”他的搭档摆着一副whatever的样子，仿佛在说早餐吃什么都无所谓一样。

“……”汉克认命地闭上眼。从康纳的话题开始不对劲开始，他就知道这个房间，甚至外面的部分监控已经遭了这个小混蛋的毒手，被替换影像，或者骇入，whatever。

而当康纳说完那句话后，甚至连那个带程式锁的透亮玻璃门都整块变成了黑色。尽管他进来时留意到他们的对面，甚至旁边几间全是空的，没人会看见这个心照不宣的玻璃门。

“谢谢你的好意，尽管你肯定对可怜的监控动了手脚，但是我可没有在监狱里做爱的嗜好……今天的纪念日我会记得的……咱们去酒吧喝一杯，然后我想就可以吃中…饭……康纳，住手！”还没等汉克敷衍似的把今天的行程安排完，那个把脚放上床，却还坐在他身上的小混球就径自拉开了他的裤子拉链。

“Bar？Drink what，Scottish Black Sheep Whisky？（酒吧？喝什么，苏格兰黑羊威士忌？）”他听见康纳说道。

上帝，看来酒吧今天绝对去不了了。

“How about trying to drink me，Uh-huh ? Hank·Anderson.(要不试试看喝我，嗯？汉克·安德森。)”

看来康纳他现在是真的生气了。

安德森副队长第二次认命的闭上眼，“Fine… Do the things you like.”

他一说完，就听见叮叮当当的一阵响，紧接着就是胯下一凉，“哦天哪，我居然和爱人在监狱里做爱。”汉克发出了叹息声。

而康纳懒得回应，警探的性器在拉下底裤后便弹出暴露在他的目光里，“有好好勃起啊，汉克。”

安德森副队长拿手挡住眼，以沉默回应，而他却没能继续如愿。汉克的手腕忽然被仿生人偏凉的手抓住，一个熟悉的冰冷物体环住它，然后发出了该死的咔嚓声。

“嘿康纳！你居然……喀拉！”汉克一扯右手，上面的银色手铐便和床头的栏杆碰撞出了清亮的声音。

“唔嗯？现在你是我的犯人，汉克。”他的那个爱人在指尖甩了甩这个老式手铐的钥匙，手腕一转将它放进自己衬衫的胸前口袋里。

“我的老天……呃！”

在感觉到自己的性器突然被湿润温暖的东西包裹住后，还是忍不住发出了喘息声。

“呼…咕…咕啾…”也许是最近没有好好进行身体沟通的原因，康纳能尝到一些精液的腥味，代表着汉克肯定在某些时候顾及着他的劳累，草草用手解决了。尺寸很大，吞得有些辛苦，但是没有咽反射的他做起深喉来并无难处，舌头舔舐着柱身，好好服侍着这个庞然大物。

多余的仿生唾液打湿性器下的银色毛发，在又一次深喉后，汉克没忍住，手指陷进康纳整齐的头发，几次顶胯后射进了他嘴里。

“……”康纳这次没有吞下精液，而是起身吐进洗手台后，淡淡地说：“量很多，汉克，我会注意你这方面的健康的，以后。”但是那个男人扬着的眉毛和有些红的眼角显示他并不像语气里那么从容，他也想做了。

“感谢操心。”银发警探的眼神不甘示弱。

而在皮带扣发出的金属碰撞声和衣物窸窸窣窣的声音后，汉克因为搭档的嘴高潮后闭着的眼睛一睁开，就看见康纳解开衬衫的扣子，敞着胸膛，下身赤裸，却还穿着黑色的袜子和皮鞋，然后跪坐着，吃力地将汉克仍旧精神的东西一寸寸推进自己狭窄而潮湿的甬道内。

在确认全部吃进去之后，康纳才慢慢开始上下送腰，直到身下人不满他不紧不慢的吞吐，将其一个翻身压在床上，开始次次到位的猛烈抽送。

“慢……慢点汉克，那儿……”身下的仿生人终究没能忍住求饶的呻吟声。

在康纳伏着身回头看着自己搭档，而性器抖动着溅出精液后，汉克将其抱起，压在那块黑色的玻璃门上。

“我会关注你这方面的健康的。”银发警探学着康纳的语气，咧嘴笑道。

带钥匙的手铐？如果连这种老掉牙的东西都解不开，汉克·安德森早就得退休了。

性器触及冰冷的玻璃门，让康纳有些难熬，而汉克的手此时抓住了这个抖动着的小东西，温暖着它，伴着身后重新插入的巨物一阵阵的顶弄到深处，康纳的性器与汉克不住套弄的手一起被压上玻璃，只是操了十来下，他就没能挨住，再次射了出来。

高潮时的小穴绞紧了汉克，令他深深地吸了口气，在按住搭档的腰身，再次狠操了不住痉挛的甬道几下后，将性器拔出，射在了康纳腿间。

 

下午还有工作，不可以让搭档难做。慢慢将康纳腿间的精液擦干时，汉克如是想着。

在思考着加班的问题时，看着搭档有些红扑扑的脸，又再责备了自己一次没注意纪念日。

 


End file.
